In a system in which redundancy is provided for ensuring fail-safe operation, each power source must be maintained in a state capable of safely powering the system. One such system is a dynamically stabilized transporter having a control system that actively maintains the stability of the transporter while the transporter is operating. The control system maintains the stability of the transporter by continuously sensing the orientation of the transporter, determining the corrective action to maintain stability, and commanding the wheel motors to make the corrective action. If the transporter loses the ability to maintain stability, such as through the failure of a component or a lack of sufficient power, the rider may experience a sudden loss of balance.
While redundant batteries can be used to power the transporter's motor, steps must be taken to ensure that failure of one battery will not compromise the transporter's ability to balance. Thus, performance must be limited to that supported by the weaker battery if the charge states of the batteries become unequal. If the charge states of the redundant batteries become significantly different, transporter performance can be unnecessarily compromised or range can be reduced.